


Happy New Year's Engagment

by Elsey8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: In which it's pure fluff and two local boys are in love





	

Keith:

  
The screams are starting to make my ears ring, and Lance and I have long ago ran out of energy bars.  
But his arm is tight around my waist, and his lips keep finding their way to mine every once in awhile.  
“The ball is gonna drop in 10 minutes!” an announcer screams.  
Lance runs his fingers through my hair and whoops along with the crowd. I yawn into his shoulder and he gasps.  
“Don't fall asleep on me Keith! We've only got a little while to go!”  
I sleepily kiss his jaw and he shuts up.  
Too easy.  
Lance steps in front of me and bends down a little, “Get on my back so at least if you fall asleep I can get you back to the car.”  
I wordlessly wrap my arms around his neck and hop up on his back, squeezing my thighs around his waist.  
“Better?” he yells over the crowd.  
“Mhm, thanks,” I whisper into his ear, and he shivers.  
“That’s not fair!”  
I kiss away the pout on Lance’s mouth and he grins so hard I can't take him seriously anymore.  
“2 minutes!”  
“Alright! Let me down!” I command.  
I slide down from Lance’s back and stare at the winded look on his face. He looks disheveled, we've been here since 9 AM and we've screamed our voices hoarse, jumped and danced until our legs gave out, and talked to multiple announcers about where we’re from, why we’re here. He still looks gorgeous.  
“1 minute!”  
Lance brings me closer to him and kisses my nose, “Ready babe?!”  
“Yeah! I love you!”  
“I love you too!”  
“5!”  
“4!”  
“3!”  
My voice is almost dead as I scream with the crowd, but my eyes are locked on Lance.  
“2!”  
“1!”  
I hear the ball dropping in the background, but it's at that moment that Lance kisses me quickly and drops to one knee.  
Everyone around us quiets and shuffles away to give us some room.  
“Keith! You're the love of my life, and I can't imagine a me without you! Will you marry me!”  
“Fuck yes!” I shriek, falling into his arms, kissing him long and hard.  
He pulls back for a second to slip the beautiful diamond ring over my left ring finger, and pretends not to notice that I'm sobbing.   
“Happy New Year! Happy engagement!” an announcer laughs from next to us and helps me up.  
“Show the camera that ring, huh?”  
I wipe tears from my eyes and humor the announcer, flashing my ring at the camera. Lance sneaks around and steals another kiss from me.  
“Congrats you two! Now we’re going back to the main channel everybody, hurry up!”  
Lance turns to me and kisses my ring.  
“My beautiful fiancé.”

"No,  _my_ beautiful fiancé."

Lance kisses me one last time with a murmur of, "Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS Y'ALL


End file.
